


Cold Opening

by AndreM962



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adaptation, Gen, That opening is a work of art, Transcribed, i'll fight you on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreM962/pseuds/AndreM962
Summary: An attempt to transcribe the famous cold opening of the show into a written script.
Kudos: 1





	Cold Opening

NIGHT. The glare of the Gotham Police zeppelins' searchlights breaks through the thick fog, illuminating the streets. It is a quiet night, yet the citizens of this particular city know well how easily their peace and quiet is broken by...

DANGER! An explosion reverberates through the city with a loud bang. It came from the city bank. Criminals flee the scene, with their ill-gotten gains in hand.

Far away from the action, inside an underground cave, a sleek steel car is turned on, and heads out into the streets, its drivers' resolve as steely as his vehicle. At the same time, the police chases after the outlaws to no avail. The crooks escape their sight.

Arriving to the roof of a building, the criminals try to catch their breath after the heated pursuit, but are confronted by a vision more terrifying than any crime they could ever commit. Staring right at them with eyes piercing into their very soul, is the man who has become the scourge of every criminal in Gotham.

"It's Batman! Ice him!" The villains say, but a Batarang removes the weapons from their hands in a single shot. The Batman leaps at them, and incapacitates one. The other tries to fight back, but it proves impossible, the Batman dodging his every attack, seeming more like a wraith from hell than a man!

A single punch is all Batman needs to subdue the second evildoer. Moments later, the Gotham Police arrive to discover both ruffians tied up in the roof, but Batman is nowhere to found. He is already somewhere else, in a skyscraper overlooking the city, watching for any disturbance.

Lightning strikes behind him, illuminating his dour visage. But he does not so much as flinch. No evil, big or small, will escape his notice. For he is vengeance. He is the night...

He is Batman.


End file.
